Dear Diary
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: Have you ever wondered what's going through your favorite characters' heads every day? Now, you can find out! You get to read through their diaries and find out their thoughts, deepest secrets, and maybe a couple crushes! On hiatus. Most recent update: Ally's Diary
1. Ally's Diary

**I can't finish Hated right now :'( I'm sorry, my writer's block has gone to the extreme.**

**But I have this story to make up for it :)**

Dear Diary…

Hey diary! It's Ally, as usual. I'm in school. I know, I know, I shouldn't be writing in my diary at school, but the teacher had to go to the bathroom, so I'm writing in here to pass the time.

Austin's over there, scribbling something down in his notebook. Hey, what if that's his diary? I wonder what he's writing about…

What?! No, I do _not_ like him! Are you kidding me? He's my partner and my best friend. I mean, just because he has perfect blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

AND I'M BACK. Sorry about that little, uh, squiggle there… I was daydreaming… BUT NOT ABOUT AUSTIN, ha… ok fine, I may or may not have a itty-bitty crush on him. But it's not a big crush. I still like Dallas.

Where is Dallas, anyway? I haven't seen him since he quit working at Sonic Boom to go to the lib…e… UGH I can't even write it like that. Library. Not. Lib…lib… uuuuuuuugh.

Wow, even in writing I blabber. Blabber… that really doesn't sound like a word, does it? You know what _really_ doesn't sound like a word though? **Flabbergasted**. I mean, listen to it! Flab-ber-gas-ted. It sounds like a fat guy who ate too many beans. …I've been hanging out with Dez and Austin too much…

Did Austin just look at me? Oh gosh, what if my hair is messed up?! Or, maybe I'm chewing my pencil again… Oh I hate that habit! I always do it when I'm nervous… What if I'm doing it now?! Oh, gosh, now I'm doing it because I'm nervous that I'm doing it! Oh good, he's not looking anymore.

I wonder what he's writing about. Maybe he's writing about me? …Oh right, we're just friends… And I knew that! I mean, I don't like him that much. He's not… that…_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AAH! Stupid daydreaming! What if he saw me?! Oh no, this is embarrassing! How can I look without him seeing me looking?! …Can you look for me?! Oh, am I an idiot?! You're a book… I just get so flustered around… never mind.

Am I still talking about Austin?! What's wrong with me?! I like Dallas, not Austin… Right?

Ugh… I'll come back to it.

And not just because the teacher's back.

**What did you think? :D**


	2. Austin's Diary

**CHAPPIE TWO :D This one is for Austin! And it'll be in the same place/time as chapter one :)**

Dear diary…

Hey. Austin here. Yeah yeah yeah, I know, big-tough superstar Austin, writing in a diary… But there are some thoughts I wanna get out, and Ally said this is the best way. So… here we go… yay…

So yeah, the teacher's in the bathroom, so we're just sorta entertaining ourselves…

What? What do you mean what are the thoughts I wanna get out. I never said that, ha…

Alright fine. So you know Ally, my partner/best friend. Well um…

I think I might…

POSSIBLY…

…have a crush on her. I know, I know, I feel ridiculous. I'm _Austin Moon_. I don't need crushes; the girls have crushes on _me_.

But every time I look at Ally… I just…._/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…Um yeah, I just do that. But I'm dating Brooke, and we really like each other.

…

…

Yeah even I didn't believe myself.

I can't even remember _when_ I started liking her. All I know is a couple days ago, we hugged and… and I just…

Aah! She just looked at me while I was daydreaming. Oh great, now I look even more like an idiot. Unless…

Maybe she likes me too?

Oh who am I kidding? We're just friends and partners. She probably hasn't even considered the fact that we might end up… together.

Well, Ally was right (as usual), I do feel a lot better now. Even though I keep catching her staring at me EXTREMELY creepily. Anyway, I think I'm good now… Maybe I should keep this thing- just in case.

And now I'm in trouble for writing something that isn't notes. Maybe I should've stopped when the teacher came in?

**I like this one better, I think. What do you think?**


End file.
